Fairy Tale
by Wintry Leen
Summary: It was a fairy tale nonetheless for they both loved. Oneshot. SasuSaku. For xMekachi.Firefly24kk. #7


**Inspired by:** To Be Juliet's Secret's _Hello Love Goodbye_

**Dedicated to:** xMekachiFirefly24kk. Thank you for being the first reviewer of my SasuSaku fic _Endless._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way possible.

**Author's Note:** This is an experimental piece. Let me know what you think of it. I actually had fun writing it because the feeling was new and refreshing. Please, my dear readers, give me reviews. Thank you.

_11/14/12 - Let's Tweet,Tweet, Tweet! :) Follow me ( a t )seretulip. :)_

* * *

_**Fairy Tale**_

**i.**

Call it a fairy tale, but it's fine because I believe I'm a princess, and I need a prince.

" Marry me, Sakura."

Sasuke-kun is my prince.

" Why?"

Because the prince loves her princess.

" Tell me if you're not okay with it, I can always drop the offer."

Of course, the princess will never let her prince down.

" Of course, I'm okay with it. Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'll marry you."

Because the princess loves her prince.

**ii.**

Call it a twist in my fairy tale, but it's still okay because true love conquers it all.

" Sasuke-kun, why are you always so distant?"

Because that's how the prince loves her princess.

" I'm here sharing the same bed with you. What else do you want?"

The princess wants to get closer to her prince even if it means closing the vast distance between them.

" You and your heart."

My prince alone and his love.

" You're being greedy."

Because I'm your princess, am I not?

" Why did you marry me, Sasuke-kun?"

Please tell me because this is a fairy tale.

" I do not know."

Perhaps my prince is just forgetting we are in a fairy tale.

**iii.**

Call it a fairy tale without a happy ending, but at least we had a beginning.

" Why are you crying?"

Because you, my prince, deserve my tears.

" I'm just so happy."

The princess is with her prince after all.

" You're lying. You're not happy with this relationship, are you?"

Why, my prince, are you? Please tell me you are.

" I am. You know I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."

Because you are my prince. Forever.

" Stop that."

But the princess will never stop loving her prince no matter what.

" Sorry, I can't."

Because the princess is still hoping for her prince to love her back.

"Then I'm sorry I can't also stop hurting you."

It's okay, my prince. That is love.

**iv.**

Call it a fairy tale that was never meant to be, but hey, I can make it happen…somehow.

" Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Are you… having nightmares again?"

It pains the princess to see his prince suffer.

" Just go back to sleep."

Not without my prince.

" It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I'm just right here. I'll hold you close until you fall asleep again. I'll chase those nightmares away."

Because the prince belongs only to the princess' arms.

" Don't touch me, Sakura."

Then, why can't you touch me instead, my prince?

" I'm your wife, Sasuke-kun. And I love you. So please, just let me…"

See me, my prince. Love me.

" Thank you, Sakura."

And the prince is finally slowly making the princess' fairy tale wishes come true.

**v.**

Call it a non-existent fairy tale, but I feel it…somewhere in the recesses of my heart, it's real.

" Happy Anniversary, Sasuke-kun."

Let's celebrate it together, my prince.

" I forgot."

The princess will make the prince remember.

" It's fine. Let's just eat dinner, shall we?"

Hey, it's our first date, my prince.

" So, Sasuke-kun, are you ready to tell me why you married me?"

It's still because the prince loves the princess, right?

" You're still not over that?"

The princess needs to know.

" Just tell me whatever your reason was or is, Sasuke-kun. I'll still love you. That is constant."

The prince still has the princess' heart – whole or not.

"Why do you keep on saying that? Why do you love me that much?"

Because the princess can never live without her prince.

" Because I do, Sasuke-kun. I do. Do you love me as well?"

The princess is fine with a 'yes but not as much as she does' as long as it comes from her prince.

" I do not know. Sometimes I feel empty. Sometimes I feel something."

As long as you do, my prince, I will no longer ask for more.

" Then if you happen to feel that something, please tell me right away."

Because I badly want to hear you say those words, my prince.

" Sakura. I'm glad you're here."

And the prince will start from there.

**vi.**

Call it a tragic fairy tale, but it's okay for I was able to love, and I'd be more than happy to die having this feeling.

" Sasuke-kun. It's been two years, but I still need to know. Why did you marry me?"

I'm tired of waiting, my prince.

" Same. I do not know."

So the prince doesn't really love the princess, after all.

" I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry…sorry…"

If you won't catch me, please at least save my tears, my prince.

" You're crying again because of me. Sakura, divorce me."

The happy ending that the prince and his princess deserve.

" Why? Can you no longer stand me? I'm sorry I – "

But the princess still loves his prince.

" I love you, Sakura. That's why."

And the prince loves her, too.

**...**

_**Fin.**_


End file.
